Sugar Never Tasted So Good
by DMGohan714
Summary: Three years after the Christmas party, will Tai get his chance? Slighty better summary inside.


**This is my first fan-fiction, so here goes...**

**Well summary first, Matt and Sora have been dating for three years, but when something happens between them will it open the door for someone else? The first bit will be a few months after the Christmas Party(ugh) then after that Tai, Matt, and Sora will be seniors in high school, so around they will be around 18.**

**Most of my titles will be the names of songs by the White Stripes, I have to give credit where credit is due.**

**Sugar Never Tasted So Good**

Three years ago Tai's world seemed to fall apart, just as he was about to tell the girl of his dreams, who also happened to be his best friend, how he truly felt about her, she unknowingly crushes his heart by dating one of his closest friends. At first his world seemed empty and he entered a state of depression, well depression for Tai which few people noticed., until his sister Kari notices just how hurt he was.

"Tai, whats wrong?", Kari asks sincerely one day a few months after that awful Christmas party. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know something is wrong, you skipped soccer practice today and didn't immediately volunteer to go pick up mom's flower order from Mrs. Takenouchi's shop. Something is up." Kari interjects before Tai can open his mouth to respond.

Tai lets his head droop and sighs, "You can read me like a book can't you sis?", before returning to silence.

"It's about Sora isn't it?"

Tai looks up, a little shocked that his sister could see what troubled him so easily. "It is that obvious?", asks Tai.

"Pretty much everyone could see that you liked Sora at least a little more than just friends." says Kari, "Except for her, and maybe Matt, everyone can tell."

Tai continued to look dejected, Kari could see a hurt in his eyes that was foreign to her idea of Tai. "Well, it looks like I'll never get my chance, from what I've seen of those two together they act like their totally _in love._", said Tai, with a hint of anger in his voice during the last part.

"What do you think your saying Tai!", Kari yells. "Their both only 15 and they've only been dating a few months, you act like this will last forever!"

"Well what if it does?"

"The Tai I know would never say something like that! You have to hope and have faith that this won't last forever, because I for one can't see them together for more that a couple of years at the very most."

Tai was shocked by his sister's sudden outburst, she hardly ever yelled or even raised her voice for that matter. "I guess your right, and worst come to worst I can be happy for her if she truly is happy with Matt. Thanks Kari, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anything to make sure your happy Tai, your my big brother and I can't stand to see you hurt." Kari gave Tai a big hug before walking out of his room with Tai rummaging through his room mutter something about being late to soccer practice. She smiled know her brother was back to himself.

**Three Years Later**

After his talk with Kari, Tai was back to himself. He was still madly in love with Sora, but he was happy for her and would never do anything to ruin her and Matt's relationship. If it ended he would take his chance, if they got married he would still be her best friend and be happy for her happiness, although he would still be a little hurt.

Over the three years he and Sora didn't hang out as much as they use too, but they were still best friends who could tell each other anything (well almost anything) and always rely on one another. He had gotten use too the fact those two were dating, and had even had a few girlfriends himself, but he never connected with anyone like he did with Sora. Tai still had hope that he would one day have his chance to tell Sora how he felt about her, but after three years he was beginning to feel his hope fade just a little. Then one seemly ordinary day his hope was fully restored.

Sora came running up to Tai before school crying, and from the looks of it, Tai noted, she had been crying all night. When Tai asked what was the problem she responded, "Matt and I had a fight last night and he broke up with me."

**Well there it is, I guess you could call it a prologue or chapter 1. Read and review, any kind of criticism is fine, you can't learn if everyone tells you something you do is perfect. I'm not really a writer so I may or may not continue this story, so if anyone sees a reason to keep this going then I'll try my best to do so. **


End file.
